Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End
by Syaoran's Real Self
Summary: Chapter 12 up! The aliens are back to help the mews with a new mission! Berry, Masaya, Ringo, and Keiichiro are missing! IXK, MXOC, LXR, PXT, ZXP, and TXB.
1. Prologue

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End Nya!

Couples: IXK, IXM, M(Mint)XOC, M(Masaya)XOC, LXR, PXT, ZXP, KXR(Rei), OCXOC.

Main Characters: Ichigo Momomiya, Vaireto Momomiya, Kish Akiyama, Kakorat Akiyama. (Kakorat means carrot and akiyama means red hill. My older brother made it up!)

Café Mew Mew, 3:00

14 year old Momomiya Ichigo sighed as she looked outside of the heart-shaped window of Café Mew Mew.

(A/N: The rest will be in Ichigo's POV.)

Where are Kish, Pai, and Tart right now? I mean, I should be over Kish by now, it's been 2 years. I bet he's kissing some other girl right now. And Pai, probably to busy for a girl. Tart, probably growing up.

Anyway, have I told you about myself? I am the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Momomiya Ichigo! I am infused with and Iriomote Wild Cat. It's been 2 years since I've saved the world from destruction. Last year, when I was thirteen, Akasaka-san received a mew aqua signal. We went in a dark cave. Lettuce said she felt something was not right.

When we reached the point, Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san, and Lettuce found a fairy who was dying. When she finally gave up, Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san took her back to Café Mew Mew and rebuilt her into a robot. They named her R2007 A.K.A., Sue. To me, she looks a little like Mint.

Also, my parents died recently, so my older brother Zeek, who is 21 found out that my parents were actually billionares and so we own a mansion with like, 50 rooms! He takes care of me, and mostly spends his time at home, screwing around.

Anyway, have I told you about my partners? No. Mint is my stubborn friend who always has everything she wants. She was recently discovered and became a singer/model/superstar, partnering with Zakuro-san in case any danger comes up. She has also lighten up a bit and actually has started doing some work. We all agree that she had 3:00 to 3:15 to drink her tea.

Lettuce was caught singing gently on the roof of her high-school last year, and one of the cool girls liked it, so Lettuce is now very smart, popular, but nice. She doesn't really sing. She was singing a song she really liked, written by Shirogane-san. I think she has a thing for Shirogane. Whenever we make fun of him, she defends him and calls him Ryou.

Pudding is starting to grow up.. In fact, Lettuce told me that Pudding told her that she is starting to think of Tart of more than a friend. She is about 10 now. Instead of doing circus acts, she now does more sports and does dancing, soccer, baseball, basketball, lacrosse, running, ect. Ect. Ect! She is busy. Also, she now lives at Café Mew Mew. Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha all moved with their father to China. Pudding couldn't stand leaving her friends. So she stayed in Japan.

Zakuro, like Mint, has started to lighten up. She comes to Lettuce and Me for someone to talk to. In addition to Chinese, French, English, Spanish, German, and Japanese, she has also learned Dutch and Tagolog. She grew out her hair. We just learned that she is going to go to California, United States for a while. Mint is depressed, but I'm sure she'll move on.

Aoyama, or Ao No Kishi, has been missing for quite some time now, ever since I dumped him. Yes that's right, dumped him! Not in a harsh way, in a nice way. We agreed to be friends.

Shirogane, he used to like me, but now, I think he likes Lettuce in return. He refers to her as 'Lettuce-chan'. He is still stubborn, but let's us take more time off work. I guess he needs to be studying to go to a good collage. He said he has already been to a university, but he wants to continue off as a normal human. I wish I could be like that. I will never be the same.

Akasaka has been missing as well, strange. He was last seen baking a cake. He has also gotten together with Rei. She doesn't seem to know a thing about his disappearance.

Berri hasn't been around either. Meguro-san (Tasuku. Read the a la mode books) always drops by to see if Berri is around. Ringo said she went off to help her brother, Akai-kun at the animal reserve and she said she would call. She did for the first week, but then stopped. We called Akai-kun, but he doesn't know where she is. This is around the time that Akasaka, Aoyama, and Berri went missing.

"Girls! I need you in the basement! Tell everyone there has been a…er…, oil leak. Health code violation." Shirogane said. Hmm, that's weird. Shirogane hasn't called us down for a long time.

As soon as everyone was out, we were greeted into the desolate basement. Sue and Shriogane were both down there, Sue had a basket in her hands.

"Everyone. I am going to make this very clear and quick. I am assigning the aliens and there friends to stay at your houses. We have a new enemy and it is not the aliens.

We gasped. "Not again!" Zakuro whined. "Damn it." said Mint. "Friends?" asked Ichigo. "Yes. Here's the list." Sue said, and then ran off.

We read the list:

Kish, Vaireto, and Kakorat……………………Momomiya Ichigo

Soufuru………………………………………………Aizawa Mint

No One………………………………………..Midorikawa Lettuce

Tart………………………………………………….Fong Pudding

Pai…………………………………………………..Fujiwara Zakuro

"I'm letting you off early, so you can prepare. They will be here in less than twelve hours. Oh, and also, here are your new pendants." Shirogane said. He handed each of the girls their own heart-shaped pendants. Each of them had different colored markings: Ichigo:Pink, Mint:Blue, Lettuce:Green:Pudding:Gold, Zakuro:Purple.

"Have a nice day." Shirogane said and went off.

With Ichigo, Nya!

Ichigo walked home from Café Mew Mew. Ichigo knew it was wrong, but she thanked Kami-sama that her parents were dead. If Shintaro knew there was a boy other than Zeek, he would kill Ichigo. And then the boy. 'Anyway, how long will they be staying?' Ichigo asked herself. She opened the door.

Ichigo's POV

"Zeek, I'm home." I said. Oh, and Zeek know's I'm a mew. "Ichigo, there are some kids in the TV room for you!" Zeek called her. He was busy somewhere else.

When I walked into the lounge, I saw three kids sitting on the couch.

I saw one small girl. She appeared to be about 5 or so. She has dark emerald hair and gold eyes. The next girl appeared 15. She had the same hairstyle as I, expept it was all black. She also had green eyes. The next one was like, 16 or something, emerald hair, and gold irises. They were each wearing a purple triangle necklace. She could have sworn she had met the two older ones before.

The 16 year old stepped up. "Kish, is that you?" I asked slowly. They looked so familiar. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Konekochan." He said, and smirked. "Oniisama(older brother), who is 'konekochan?" asked the little one. "Well, her name isn't konekochan, her name is Momomiya Ichigo, Kakorat." Kish said. "So, your name is Kakorat huh?" Ichigo asked. Kish picked Kakorat up. She gave Ichigo a peck on her cheek. (Not in the lesbian way, in the friendly way) "That means she likes you!" Kish smirked. "CALL ME KAKS!" Kaks said. She seems as lively as Pudding. "And the beautiful girl over here is Momomiya Vaireto, 15 years old!" Vaireto said, obiously wanting to be acknowledged. "What the hl?!" Ichigo asked. "I do not have a sister!" How could my parents keep my sister a secret?" "It's a secret." Vaireto said, hugging Ichigo.

"I'll give you a tour!" Ichigo said. She showed them her room, which she told KISH not to come in to. Then, she dropped Kakorat into her room, Vaireto into her room, and Kish refused to let Ichigo exit from his room.

"C'mon Kish let me go!" Ichigo said, clearly trying to escape from 'Evil Kish's' evil clutches. Kish had somehow managed to grab Ichigo by the waist and pull her onto his bed. "We get to spend a whole year together! Isn't it great, Ichigo?" "Yeah, just great."

With Mint Chirp!

Mint's POV

Before I even got into my gigantic mansion (it isn't really all that big. My friends say it is.) I heard a big crash. I rushed into my house.

Oh! I havn't even talked about myself! I am Mint Aizawa. I am very rich and am infused with the Ultramarine Blue Lorikeet. I just became a singer. I just sing pop, that's all. My parents and Baya are in France right now. Seiji is with me too and out billions of maids.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw a broken china plate and a kid with blue hair standing near it. (A/N: I forgot to tell u, Mint's brother knows about the aliens and how Mint's a mew mew.)

When she saw the boy, she thought it was Soufuru of Seiji was cosplaying (again).

"SEIJI! Take off that mask!" Mint grabbed his face and pulled on it. "Itai! That hurts!" the boy yelled. "Hold still, Seiji." Mint said. "Wait a sec! I'm not Seiji!" he said, "I'm Soufuru, Kish's little brother." Soufuru said. (A/N: Soufuru means Soufflé in Japanese!) That changed everything for Mint. Not completely. "AHHHH! Pervert! Hentai! Jerk!" Mint exclaimed. "Wait wait wait, just because I'm Kish's brother doesn't mean we both inherited pervertness!" Soufuru protested. Mint paused her yelling. 1.) All the maids were straing at her. 2.) He had a point. "Don't try anything." Was all she said.

She went up to a maid and asked "Please get something for my friend to eat." Soufuru blushed. To him, Mint was very cute. Plus, he wanted to be something more than a friend…

With PuddingEEK!

Pudding was sweeping outside of Café Mew Mew after everyone had left. Usually on an afternoon like this, she would clean, change out of her work outifit, go perform to make money, eat a silent dinner with Ryou and Keiichiro and watch T.V.

Yep, life was boring! Then, she heard a scream coming from a certain blonde male, "GET AWAY FROM THERE, YOU BAKA CHIBI!!!!" Ryou screamed.

"Wait a second, na no da, only one kid I know is a baka chibi," Pudding pondered for a moment…

"TARU-TARU'S HERE NA NO DA!"

She raced upstairs to see Tart. Ryou was on top of Tart trying to get what looked like a photo.

"Shit," what was all the young alien said. He jumped off from Ryou's grasp. "Are you sure you don't want Fishy to see………THIS!?" Tart said as he put up a picture of Lettuce in a very small green bikini. (A/N: Yeah, Ryou's a hentai…)

"THAT'S MINE! LETTU- eh, MIDORIKAWA-SAN IS MINE ALONE!" Ryou shouted. "Taru Taru," Pudding breathed. She hadn't seen him since she was like 8 or something.

"P-Pudding!?" Tart managed to spit out. Pudding took a deep breath.

"TARU TARU CAME BACK FOR ME, NA NO DA!!!!"

Tart groaned.

With Zakuro, …..She glared at me…..

Zakuro was entering one of the many large driveways that led to her gigundanormous purple mansion. Hard to believe, it was bigger that Mint's with a total of 100 rooms!

'Something tells me this will be the last calm walk I'll ever have home,' Zakuro thought as she passed the gate. She was 2 steps away from her door.

"Pai.. It's been like, what, 2 years now?" Zakuro stood in front of her doorway before her day was about to get weird. "Eh, he's probably like 18 by now. I'm only 17. Why am I thinking like this?"

She opened up the door, expecting it to smell like aliens. (A/N: Sorry Kish, Pai, Tart, Vaireto, Kakorat, and Soufuru)

"I'm home.." she said as she dropped her bag. She took her hjair out of it's braid and went to the lounge room. There, she saw a male who appeared to be 19 or so. He had purple hair and amethyst eyes. He was also wearing a shirt that said "u-suck" (A/N: Wow, I'm popping up a lot, but sorry for the lame shirt title.)

Zakuro also noticed that he was sitting on _her _favorite chair and using _her _purple laptop. She glanced at his shirt and looked at him. He just noticed she was in the room. She inhaled slowly.

"I SOOOOOOOOOOO DO NOT SUCK!!!!!"

Zakuro+Pai Before Bedtime Randomness! (I couldn't resist!)

Pai was getting changed into his jammies ignoring the red mark on his face, courtesy of Zakuro. Then he heard a shrill girly shreek.

He raced to where he heard the scream, **Zakuro's Bedroom…**

Flashback to this afternoon

"Okay, pretty boy, 4 rules!

1.) NO CHIMERA ANIMAS!

2.) NO SMART REMARKS!

3.) NO DISTURBING ME WHILE IM STUDYING!

and

4.) NO GOING INTO MY ROOM!!!!

End of flashback

Pai gulped as he turned the knob. He saw the wolf mew running around in circles. At first, he didn't see the cause, then, he spotted a small red cockroach chasing her around the room. (A/N: She's afraid of bugs, if you don't believe me, watch episode 44.) Zakuro spotted him and jumped into his arms. Pai gave her the death glare. He let go of her, making her fall (lol) and stomped over and took the bug and literally scared it to death. Zakuro: …….. Pai: smirking at her

OOOOOOOOKAYYYYYY! FINALLY! It's taken me like what, 3 months! After this chapter, I will not be translating anymore Japanese for you!

Yeah kids, take a Japanese book home. Here are the translations:

Konekochan: Kitten

Oniisama: Older Brother

Oneesama: Older Sister

Itai: OOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!

Hentai: Pervert

Anyway, thnxs so much for your comments on version one!


	2. Aliens and Shopping do Not Mix!

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End!

Rating T

Theme Song: Mamoritaikara (Since I Wanna Protect)

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

Aliens And Shopping do Not Mix

Next Day at Café Mew Mew:

"Okay everyone, the aliens will be going to the same school that all of you go to. Therefore, we trust you girls to help the aliens choose clothing items and their school uniforms." Shirogane said as if he were a drill sergeant. "Hai!" the girls said in synchronization. (Unenthused)

The aliens were in the café part of Café Mew Mew, sipping tea and eating cake. Once Kish saw Ichigo, he rose up, and said, "KONEKOCHAN!" Ichigo ducked, managing to dodge his grope.

"Okay, the girls are gonna take you guys to the mall to do some shopping. No perverted stuff, Kish, no silly stuff, Tart, no destruction, PAI! No 'OOOOH! I want this!" Shirogane said. Hey, try staying up all night, hearing complaints from Zakuro about Pai asking what each and every little friken thing was!?

Mall Maddness (I'm tired, don't kill me!)

"Koneko-Chan! Let's go in there!" Kish pointed to a Hot Topic store. Somehow, he was attracted to the bloody title. But, of course, Ichigo, being the scared one, said, "I-I don't think so." "Aww, come on, it will be fun!" Kish said, dragging her in.

With Mint and Soufuru

"Okay, so what kinda clothes do you like?" Mint asked, trying to keep it at small talk, before her heart went berserk. "I dunno, jeans?" asked Soufuru. Mint slapped her head. 'Someone kill me, just kill me.' Mint thought. He was reaching for her waist, but she slapped his hand. "Great, now I have a Kish of my very own." Mint muffled under her breath. "Huh?" Soufuru asked. "Nothing!" Mint said quickly.

With Pudding and Tart

"Why are we here again?" asked Tart. "Buying your clothes, na no da!" Pudding skipped around merrily. She almost never goes to places like these. "Do you wanna walk around in the nude or do you wanna be clothed?" "Clothed please!" Tart answered and waddled along.

With Zakuro and Pai

Zakuro was a fasion expert and had a lot of money do to her career. "C'mon Pai, let's check out this store." She pointed to a store where Pai saw rich guys coming out. "I dunno, their clothes look expensive." Pai said. Everyone, especially Kish knew he hated shopping for new clothes. "Don't worry, I got's the money." Zakuro said and dragged him in.

With Ichigo and Kish

Ichigo was completely freaked out by all the gang clothing. Kish looked over to his side and found something that intrigued him.

"Ne, Konekochan, I bet this will look sexy on you.." he held up a leather bra with silver studs on it. She blushed and her ears went up. "NYA! I am not getting that, HENTAI!" Everyone looked at Ichigo. " It was him!" she yelled and ran out. Kish followed her.

(A/N: Hi. Let's just pretend that Shirogane gave each mew mew and alien a thousand bucks for clothes.) "Kish, if youre gonna do that, go in by your self, and get your clothes by yourself!" Ichigo said. She was acting like her mom.

10 minuets later…

"Whassup Konekochan?" Kish was dressed in a black tank that showed some of his upper chest, a black jacket, and black pants. (What is up with me and black?) Ichigo blushed. "Don't worry, I got something 4 you to!" Kish took out that leather bra. She smaked him. (Sadly, they really do sell those and I was purely disgusted at them.)

"Where do you wanna go for lunch, kitten? I'm buying!" Kish swung his arm around her. She mindlessly leaned on to him. "Ramen?" "Sure!" They each got a bowl of ramen, although Kish thought it was warmed up brains. She laughed as he sniffed it.

With Mint and Soufuru

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Soufuru-kun?" Mint asked. They had gone into Tilly's and he got a pair of faded jeans, a dark blue top, and some sunglasses.

"I look like a gay hokey player!" Soufuru pouted. "No you don't, you look cool!" Mint said. (Wow, I'm already making Mint fall in love…) He looked in the mirror. "I'm sexy!" Mint just stared. She slapped her head, thinking how lucky Lettuce was. She didn't have to babysit an alien.

They got lunch at a sushi place in the mall. Mint ordered shrimp sushi(my fave!) and Soufuru ordered spicy tuna sushi. For desert, they each got taiyaki. (yummy!) Soufuru leaned over, "Mint, are fishies really born with jelly in them?" She decided to play a joke. "Yep! Every one of them! Then they deep fry them so we can eat them all up. (skipping ahead) "Hey Kish oniisama! Aizawa-san told me that all fish are born with jelly in them and then they deep fry them and serve them with ice cream!" Kish laughed. (back to story time.)

With Pudding and Tart

Tart walked out of Zumiez (I 4got how to spell it and there's like, 4,000 stickers with that name at my school! Dammit!) Tart had on jean shorts and a red top. With his pale skin, he looked like he was representing America!

Pudding laughed at him. "So, Taru Taru, ya ready to stand up to George Bush?" Pudding asked while smirking. "Shut the hell up.." Tart managed to spit out. "I'm going back in to find some other clothes!" Tart came back out with a leather jacket, ripped dark jeans, sunglasses, and a black shirt that says 'I do my own stunts…'

Pudding burst out in laughter. "Taru Taru! You look so cute!" Tart blushed.

With Pai and Zakuro

Pai had just bought his clothes. "Hold on Pai, I need to go into this store for a bit…." Zakuro said as she handed him the shopping bags. He waited outside. As Zakuro opened the door, he smelled girly perfume and he looked up and read, "Victoria's Secret". he looked at the advertisements. One had a woman wearing a rather revealing nightgown and the poster said, "Feel sexy and comfy with our lingerie" (how do you spell that?) He blushed.

He was getting pervertive thoughts. "This is no time to turn into Kish!" Pai yelled. People looked at him.

Zakuro came out and looked at him. "Don't get those bags near me, woman!" Pai yelled.

End

Okay, well, I am very tired, it is 1:00 AM (sarcasm) and I don't know what to say exept, press the button, you know you love it!


	3. First Day at School

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End!

Rating T for bad language and some content for people over 12 or 13

Summary: Now that the shopping is over, it's time for Ichigo and her friends to start school. But, what happens when you have teens who don't know about school in your class? I don't know!

Ages: I decided to change some ages:

Ichigo-14 (9th grade Murasaki High)

Mint-13 (private tuition)

Lettuce-15 (10th grade Shirakawa High)

Pudding-10 (5th grade Hana Elementry)

Zakuro-17 (12th grade Shikibu High)

Ryou-16 (11th grade Shirakawa High)

Kish-14 (9th grade Murasaki High)

Vaireto-15 (9th grade Murasaki High)

Tart-10 ((yes, I understand that he is now the same age as Pudding) Hana Elementry 5th grade

Pai-18 (12th grade Shikibu High)

Soufuru-13 (private tuition)

Kakorat-5 (Kindergarten, Hana Elementry)

Yes, I know the Murasaki and the Shikibu are taken from the Japanese writer. Did you know she was born into the Fujiwara clan!? Fujiwara is Zakuro's last name! Yea, I'm studying Japan tomarrow in History. On with the show! Also I learned that (I 4get his name) was born into Akasaka clan, Keiichiro's last name!

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

Mint Aizawa woke up peacefully until she heard some banging from the kitchen. She got dressed and went downstairs.

"What's going on down here!?" Mint demanded. She saw Seiji and Soufuru covered in pancake batter and scrambled eggs.

"Ano…we were trying to make breakfeast for my favorite sister!" Seiji said as he wrapped an arm around Mint's shoulder. Soufuru looked mad. (A/N/: He's jealous….) Mint got angry….. "CLEAN THIS DAMN MESS UP NOW!"

Lettuce:

"Hey Shirogane-san! It's time to go to school!" Lettuce waited outside for Ryou outside the Café. Since they both went to Shirakwa, they always walked to school together.

Ryou ran out of the Café and Lettuce heard him say bye to Sue. "Iterashai!" Sue called. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Shirogane-san!" Lettuce said to Ryou as they passed the entrance to the café. "Ohayo, Lettuce-chan" Ryou replied.

Pudding:

"Ichigo-oneechan! Taru-Taru and I have to pick up Kakorat now, na no da!" Pudding yelled from outside the mansion that Ichigo now shared with Vaireto, Kish, and Kakorat. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!!!" Tart said. Pudding just smiled gleefully at him.

Kakorat came out wearing her school uniform and her small strawberry backpack. "Ichigo is asleep. She said, 'Go to school' and then yawned. I put a pic of Kish-oniichan next to her when I left…."

Zakuro:

Zakuro leaped out of bed, took a shower, brushed the teeth, and all that good stuff…. She got downstairs and Pai was eating cereal with orange juice replacing milk.

"Fujiwara-san, I don't know how you humans, or whatever you are can eat this uhhhh, food?" Pai said taking another spoonful.

She put a book behind her face to keep from laughing. Pai tilted his head. "What's so funny, model?" "You dumbass! Your not supposed to mix rice krispies (I luv those) with OJ, your supposed to mix it with milk!" Zakuro finally broke down laughing.

Pai stepped back, he had never seen Zakuro laugh like that.

Ichigo:

Ichigo woke up to a picture of Kish posing in front of her. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" It said, 'From: Kakorat' "Kakorat you damn brat!" How in the world was she supposed to live another year of this?

She stepped up to Vaireto's room and knoked. "Sis, it's time for school!" She heard Vaireto mumble.

She thought twice before entering Kish's room. What if he was still sleeping, or planning something? She came in and saw Kish walking around with no shirt on. (Kinda like Ichigo in Ryou's room in book 1) She paused and thought about Kish. "Koneko-chan, If you don't mind, I would like to change, not that I mind if your in here……" Ichigo blushed and ran out yelling "Pervert!" On her way out.

Finally, after an hour of shenanigans, everybody was able to get themselves ready for school.

"Ichigo, you look pretty hot in the girl's outfit," Kish tried, earning a glare from Ichigo. She turned to Vaireto. She looked like she was waiting for something good……..

Homeroom: Mr. Yoshida (Reading)

"Hello…..Let me take attendance……, Umm is Ichigo Momomiya here today?" Mr. Yoshida asked. "Yes, Sensei." Ichigo mumbled. Mr. Yoshida was nearly 90 and had a small memory. He went down the list. "Oh, we have two new students here today, ummm, "Kish Akiyama and Vaireto Momomiya. Please introduce yourselves,"

Kish got up first, winking at Ichigo. "I'm Akiyama Kish. I'm from, uhhhhhh, ano……Kyushu?" (I chose it cause it sounds like his name Kisshu) He sat down. "Vaireto Momomiya here! I'm visiting my 'lil sis for a year. I'm from, ummmm, Hokkaido!" She sat down. Ichigo yawned.

"Ichigo, since you seem to be so enthused, please show them around. Now, class, please break into groups of three and read Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." (I know it's an inappropriate book but I chose it at random.) Kish and Vaireto scooted their desks to Ichigo's. "B-But I was gonna be with Miwa and….ahhh nevermind…." Ichigo managed to stammer.

"Okay, 'I'm dying a slow death at Wallmans, Tibby decided the next afternoon….'" Ichigo continued reading. 'I feel as if I'm dying a slow death at school…'

"At breakfeast, Bridget was thinking about sex. She was a virgin, as were her best friends," Kish read. He smirked after he finished his paragraph.

Vaireto finished it off with reading Lena's POV about her being spied on by Kostos. Ichigo glared at Kish. "Why'd you stare at me when you read the part about Bridget thinking about you-know-what?" Ichigo whispered at him.

"What is this you-know-what you are telling me of?" Kish asked her, trying to look as innocent as possible. "God, you _must _know this out of all people!" "Well, sadly, I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are speaking of," He said not looking at her.

She got mad. "It's the thing two people show when they have affection for one another." "Hugging?" "Arrrrrggh! No! When two people are in looooooooovvvvvvveeeeeee," She stretched out love. "Kissing?"

She couldn't take it anyomore, "SX, YOU BAKA, SXXXXXXXX!" She screamed. (sorry about the , the 's' word makes me tizzy)

Everyone turned and looked at her. "Ms. Momomiya, we all know your curious, but please, don't scare the new student," Mr. Yoshida asked. "Fine, Sensei," Ichigo ended with a grunt.

Ms. IkumiLang. Arts

Ichigo thanked god for being sent to a different teacher, Ms. Mia. Kish and Vaireto were left alone. "Vaireto, I put Kish in your care," Ichigo had told Vaireto. "Aye, captain," Vaireto saluted.

After many complaints, Vaireto was finally able to drag Kish away from Ichigo. "Wow, Imouto was right, you really are a possessed freak," Vaireto told him.

"Well class, we have two new students here today, and I'd like you _not _to scare them away like you did to the last one. Also, you know what happens when there are new students," Ms. Ikumi said in her highly hyper voice.

The class groaned. "Yes! Introduction sheets! Mr. Akiyama, Ms. Momomiya (vaireto), please listen! You take a partner which you'd like to know more and aske them the wuestions that are on the packet! Isn't this going to be extra super-duper fun!?" She asked.

Class groans again. Kish went and got the sheets for him and Vaireto. There were many girls 'ooohing and ahhing' at him. "Losers," Kish muttered.

"Okay, ladies first," Vaireto declared, " What is your favourite colour?" "Dark green," "Favorite animal?" "Kitties!" ect "Crush?" Kish smirked. "You know the answer!" Vaireto winced at first she hated to admit it, she knew she would regret it, but she wrote Ichigo's name down. (can u guess who she likes?)

Before Kish could aske Vaireto's crush, the bell rang. P.E. was next.

Ms. SukikoP.E.

Ichigo's P.E. locker was right next to her sister's. "What did you do in class?" Vaireto asked her. "All we did was watch this dumb ass pre-schoolers TV show. What did you and Kish do?" Ichigo wanted to make sure her reputation wasn't trashed that fast.

Vaireto blushed for a second, but recomposed herself. (blushing runs in the family) "We asked about likes and dislikes," "Oh, I bet Kish said something about me," "Uh Huh,"

Kish's Locker

"So you're the new guy, eh?" a jock went up to Kish as he was putting on his shirt. (I wish I was there --) "Yes," Kish responded. "My girlfriend is blushing whenever your around her. I'd say you better watch yourself, bitch," the guy growled.

"Mother-fucker," Kish replied. (sorry for the bad language. I hate it when I get picked on in the locker room.) "What was that?!" "I said, 'Mother-fucker,'" Mr. Jock slapped him across the face and pinned him against the locker. Kish remembered him pinning down Ichigo (look in book 6) and got the wrong idea. "Wow, Mr. Jock, I didn't know you were gay. I'm not your type," Kish kicked him in his who-ha and put on his shirt.

-Outside-

"Kish, are you okay? Your cheek is red and your clutching your shoulder," Ichigo asked. Kish was getting happy inside. Ichigo was concerned about him! "Oh, please, I bet he got in another fight," Vaireto said playfully punching him in the arm. "Yes," Kish hung his head. Mr. Jock was approaching.

"Yo Fucker," the jock said. Everyone turned and gasped. Yep, the F-word became a nickname for Kish in those short 5 minutes. "Yes, Mamma's boy? Do you need help ironing your sweater?" Kish stepped forward. Vaireto whispered to Ichigo, "I was right, you owe me 10 bucks." "You wanna go?" "To the dance? Sorry, bud, but I'm not gay and I already have a girlfriend," Kish grabbed Ichigo.

She blushed. "Prove it," he said. "Uhh, sure," Kish leaned over to Ichigo and said, "Kiss me back or I'll die," "What the he-" He kissed her. She was surprised, but slightly kissed back. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the newest couple at school. He pulled away. Ichigo was blushing. "Meet me at the gym after school, bitch," he said and spit right in front of them

"Alright everyone, break it up," Ms. Sukiko said. She was a really shy, scared, slim P.E. coach. Anyone could have mistaken her for one of the kids.

"Today, were dancing, Ichigo, since you appear to like Kish, he's your dance partner," She announced loudly. "I can't be paired with him!" "Yes you can, because I say," Ms. Sukiko said.

Slow music turned on. Kish grabbed Ichigo. "Don't try anything, Kish." "I can't help myself." He groped her butt. She kneed him in the place between his knees and he stopped.

-Math Class Mr. Saki-

Everyone knows Ichigo and Vaireto hated this class and as in most fanfictions, Kish aced everything, so let's just say Vaireto couldn't figure out '2 24, so if 2 a-4, than what is a?'

-Lunch-

Ichigo hated the cafeterias lunch, so she brought her own lunch, but didn't eat it because she saw Kish and Vaireto's trays. "What is this?" Kish poked it. It crawled away. "Hey, hag!" Vaireto yelled at the lunch lady. She looked up. "Yeah you! Cook your food better next time! Mine was still alive!" Ichigo and Kish just walked away….

-Science Mr. Shotoku-

"And that is how humans reproduce!" Mr. Shotoku proudly declared after finishing on how a woman's reproductive system worked. Ichigo was sorta embarresed that a guy was explaining this stuff to everyone. However, Kish was blushing madly. 'Now I know why girls get so upset once a month,' He thought.

-Cooking Ms. Mushi-

One word, disaster! Let's just say the food fight constisted of whipped cream, boiling water, and ice cream and Ichigo burned her hand, Kish dropped an egg on his shoe and Vaireto had a whippd cream mustache.

-Dismissle 3:00 P.M.

"Ive been waiting for you, Kisshu." "Don't call me that!" Kish yelled at the jock. He slammed his fist at the jock's gut and he went flying back. "Run," Ichigo screamed as her, Kish, and Vairteo ran out of school.

Okay, really short. (I think) I was on writer's block for a while. I'm also working on my TMM Musical thingy. It needs more reviews. I think you gus would really like it. In a future chapter, Kish will be singing Livn' La Vida Loca!


	4. First Attack not many after this

TMM World's End Episode 4 First Attack

I hoped you guys liked the last episode. I cut off some episodes from the original chapters. There was originally gonna be 53 episodes. Now theres like 30 or 40.

Mamoritaikara

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

First Attack

It was a hard day at work for the mews and the newest staff, THE ALIENS!!! Tasuku is also working. The aliens are dressed up just like Tasuku, except their ows are different colours.

About a hundred people came. Mint drank tea, Lettuce broke stuff, Pudding dragged Tart and made him do some tricks with her, Zakuro and Pai scared off customers, while Ichigo, Vaireto, and Kish ran around taking orders. Kakorat helped Sue cook. Sue was used to having Keiichiro help, so she had Kakorat help.

All the girls who entered the Café went ga-ga over Kish. Ichigo looked at Kish. She had never really taken the time to look at his human form. He looked somewhat the same. He still had his emerald hair, exept it was pulled into a loose ponytail in the back. His eyes lost their cat-eye-like features and looked like gold human eyes. His skin was still pale, but not as pale as an alien's. His fangs grew smaller so they stayed in his mouth when he smiled. (kinda like Ichigo's fangs)

Other than that, he was a total hottie! No wonder girls fell for him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Kish loved her! 'Wait! Why am I even jealous!? Kish stalks me and steals a kiss every time he gets a chance.' Ichigo thought. 'But who _do _I like?'

After work, Ichigo walked Kish, Vaireto, and Kakorat home. "Konekochan?" Kish asked her. "Konekochan? Cat got your tongue?" Kish asked again. "Wuuuahhh!?" Ichigo asked, startled. "Your face is all red, are you okay?" Vaireto asked. "Uuuuuuhhhh, sure, I'm fine! What could be wrong?" Ichigo cried waving her hands in front of her face.

It was true, she was red. She was also deep in thought. Why did she keep thinking of Kish? 'I mean, I knew I dumped Aoyama-kun and Shirogane-san likes Lettuce-san, do I like Kish? He _is _hot. And cute. And sweet. And funny. And caring.

'Oh, come on, you know you love him,' Ichigo's conscience told her. 'I do not. He is just a pereverted friend,' Ichigo fought back. 'Are you sure?'

When Ichigo and her friends were almost at her house, Masha came out. "Ichigo! This is

Ryou! Come to the Café right now! There's a chimera anima here!" Masha recorded. "No way!" Ichigo shouted. Masha lost connection. "Come on, you guys! We have no time to loose!" Ichigo looked at Vaireto, Kish, and Kakorat.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo shouted. A light pink light enclosed her body as she grew cat ears, a tail, her pink dress and red accessories.

"C'mon guys!" Ichigo shouted and began running. She noticed Vaireto wasn't there, but Kakorat and Kish were there. "Wait! I have to fight too!" Kish took out a small purple triangle pendant necklace from under his shirt. He pressed a button on it and Ichigo saw his true form.

His ears, fangs, hair, everything, including his outfit looked the same way it had 2 years ago. Ichigo looked at him. He still had his midriff shirt on. "Like me better this way, kitten?" Kish asked. "Let's go!" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. "Kakorat, you stay here!" Kish yelled to his sister.

It was 15 minutes into the attack when Kish and Ichigo got there. She glanced at her friends. They looked somewhat different. They all had one or two yellow ribbons tied in their hair, back bows, a ribbon on their garters, and their was fairy dust traces wherever they went. Even their weapons looked different!

Mint's arrow was larger and it had ribbons. Lettuce's castanets had bigger ribbons. Pudding's rings were no longer pieces of a tambourine, they had turned into a yellow electric guitar! Zakuro also didn't have cross, she had a microphone with purple ribbons and small decorative wings.

"Shirogane! Why do they get new outfits?" Ichigo whined. She looked to her side. Kish was already fighting.

"Didn't you use your new pendant, Baka?!" Ryou yelled back. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…." Ichigo took out her heart-shaped pendant.

'Words are coming to my head…' Ichigo thought, "RIBBON MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!!!" Her outfit was like the other mews, exept, Ichigo had a pair of angel wings on her back!

"Oh well, I'll beg Shirogane later! Sutoru Berii Bell!" Ichigo called. Nothing appeared. "Ichigo! Use the Strawberry Swords!!!" Ryou called.

"Strawberry Swords?" Ichigo asked, and then, two swords, almost identical to Kish's were summoned. Instead of bluish and black, they were pink and red.

"R-ri-RIBBON STRAWBERRY, CLASH!" Ichigo cried. A bomb came out of her two swords and shot at the monster. "Ribbon Mint FLASH!" "Ribbon Lettuce Crash!" "Ribbon Pudding SHRED!" "Ribbon Zakuro SCREAM!"

The monster disincarnated into a pink light and then faded away. "W-we did it," Ichigo said, transforming out of her mew form.

"Shirogane san, why are our powers more stronger?" Lettuce asked. "I put some mew aqua in each of your pendants. It made you guys stronger and raised you up to the Ribbon level," Ryou put his hands behing his head. "C'mon, let's get back home." The aliens transformed back into their human selves.

Later that night, Ichigo was sitting in her room, wondering if she did like Kish or not. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Zeek?" Ichigo asked. He opened the door and walked up to Ichigo. "Ichigo, Vaireto really is your sister, did you know?" Zeek asked.

"Vaireto told me, but I didn't understand. She doesn't really look like me either," Ichigo looked at her brother. "A person doesn't have to look like you for you to be related to them. Dad didn't really look a lot like you either. Now that I think about it, doesn't Vaireto kinda look like dad?" "Yeah, they both have black hair…." Ichigo said. "But why is Vaireto my sister?"

"Well, Vaireto is a year older than you are. When Mom found out she was pregnant with you, she put Vaireto up for adoption. Her other choice was to get an abortion, but she didn't want to kill you. Vaireto was there when you were born, and up until you were about 1 or 2. Then, she was givin to a foster family and we never heard from her again,"

Zeek told Ichigo. "Okay, I'm gonna hit the sack, good night!" Zeek finished and left the room.

About 15 minutes after, Kish knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ichigo called, not knowing who this person was.

"Hey, Kitten!" Kish came into her bedroom with his PJ's on. "Kish! What are you doing here?" she demanded, throwing a pillow at him. "Just wanted to say good night to my kitten," Kish said, hugging her.

Ichigo's cat ears popped up. She blushed, but stayed in his embrace. He was so warm, and she could feel some of his silky emerald green hair on her face. She started purring.

"Liking this, aren't we Konekochan?" Kish asked, raising an eyebrow. He pet one of her cat ears.

Not realizing who was holding her, or caring, she snuggled into his chest. Kish whispered into her ear, "I've wanted this for a long time, Ichigo." Ichigo then came back to reality. But, Kish was being so gentle with her. She stiffened, then relaxed a little.

Then, before she knew it, their faces were no more than a centimeter away. Kish closed the gap, tenderly kissing her, with such passion that it shocked her. It wasn't long before she found herself kissing back. Kish started biting on her lip, but then he pulled away.

"Ahh, sorry, got a little carried away their!" Kish said shakily. Ichigo reached up and touched her lips. Did she really kiss Kish? Her face was all red. Kish looked like he was about to explode.

'Did Ichigo actually let me do that!? Wow! I bet that Aoyama person didn't kiss her like that!' Kish thought, smiling to himself. "Kish?" "Wha?" Kish asked, still in dreamland. "KISH!" "Oh, uh, what?" Kish stammered. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, touching his forehead.

"Umm, yeah okay! This human air, uhhh, oxygen might be taking it out of me! Ahahaha! Got to go to bed, goodnight!" Kish talked awkwardly. "Kish was blushing," Ichigo said, giggling to herself.

Okay! Some fluff in this chapter! Finally finished! Sorry it took so long! I realize Kish acted really OOC. Some of you are probably thinking, "Kish blushing!? What the fuck!?" That's what I thought as I read this chapter over. End theme song!

Afternoon TeaYumi Kakazu

Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA

Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...

Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME

RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou

STEP funde odoritai

Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime

Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte

Karanda shisen wo hazushitari

[Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no

[Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa

Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY

Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu

Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA

LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu


	5. Dance Party! Pop Lock it Drop It!

Dance Party! (Again!?)

Hello! I was supposed to put episode 5 here, but you guys probably wouldn't like it. I thought all you peoples might want this because it actually has a plot.

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

Another hard day of work at Café Mew Mew for our feline friends and idiotic aliens. "Dang, Ryou! Your working us sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo damn hard that we deserve some type of reward!" Ichigo complained to her blond boss.

"Well, there was going to be another dance party next month," Ryou started. "WAIT! Is it going to include an American woman from San Fransisco!?" Ichigo and Lettuce begged Ryou. 

"No," "Yay!" "She's going to be French," Ryou put it bluntly. "As I was saying, I could change it to next week if you girls want. We could also get you guys new dresses," Ryou suggested.

"Yes!" all the girls (except Zakuro) said. "Okay, now…..work my slaves, work! Muah hah hah ha ha!" Ryou spat.

After work with Mint

"Guess what, Seiji!?" "What? Another ballet recital?" Seiji groaned. "Not this time, bro'," Mint said, "We're having a dance party at Café Mew Mew. Shirogane-san asked us if you could be one of the hosts," Mint said. 

"Is their gonna be free food?" Seiji asked, practically drooling. "Yes, gourmet food…" Mint taunted. "I'LL DO IT!" Seiji immediately accepted his chaperone job. 

With Lettuce

'Hmmm, a dance. I wonder if Shirogane-san will be wearing his super-cool tuxedo again…' Lettuce dreamt about Ryou asking her to dance during dinner. 

"Oi, Lettuce-oneechan? Lettuce?" Lettuce's little brother asked, poking her with a chopstick. "Wha?" "You put barbeque sauce on your rice..,." "Oh! I like it that way!" Lettuce's face was all red.

With Pudding (To remind you guys, she is living at Café Mew Mew)

"Yay! Taru Taru, isn't this gonna be fun!? A dance, na no da, a dance!" Pudding yelled, while sweeping the front porch of Café Mew Mew. 

"Yes, now will you PLEASE STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Tart still wasn't used to human ears, so he was having ear aches from time to time. Ryou came out of the Café Mew Mew.

"Pudding, I have your dress ready. Keiichiro told me he worked all night on it, AH! Just don't tell him I told you!" Ryou handed Pudding the box and Tart a different box and ran back inside.

"So, Keiichiro is a seamstress?" Tart asked, snickering a little. "Ahahaha! He probably makes all his clothes!" "I bet he adds frills to them!" "I think he ties his hair up so it won't get caught in the sewing machine!" 

Pudding and Tart were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Keiichiro came out. "Dinners gonna be ready in- Wait! Why are you guys on the floor?" Keiichiro asked. "Umm, getting our appetite ready?" Pudding said, unsure. 

"'Kay, works for me!" Keiichiro ran back inside. "Holy crap! My buns are burning! My buns are burning!" Pudding and Tart heard Keiichiro yell from inside the Café. They broke out into laughter again. "Did you see that apron he was wearing!?" Tart managed to spit out. "It was pink and frilly! I bet he made it himself!" Pudding cried. 

Keiichiro poked his head back out, and Pudding and Tart stopped. He went back in, and Pudding and Tart went back to laughing.

With Zakuro

"They think I'm that poor? I mean look at this, Pai! Isn't this dress stylish enough?" Zakuro held up a sexy, black revealing dress and the other purple one in her other hand.

Like Pai was supposed to know… "Umm, I think they're both okay.. but I would go for the purple one Ryou gave you, it's more, you know, you," Pai braced himself for getting hit.

"You really think so?" Zakuro asked, holding the purple dress up to her. "Actually, I agree that this one is better. That black one is too sexy. I don't want you to turn into a pervert," Zakuro said. "O.o" was Pai's expression.

Night of the Dance, Nya!

Pudding and Tart were there first, of course. Ryou was busy doing his hair and Keiichiro was baking a cake. 

Pudding's dress was a sleeveless yellow dress with gold encrusted ends. It had a puffy orange bow in the center of her dress. She had put her hair up in two pig tails with sparkly orange ribbons. See Tart's outfit in TMM book 6. 

Mint, Soufuru, and Seiji arrived next. Mint had a knee length halter dress. It was dark blue with red ribbons in her hair. Soufuru and Seiji both had on tuxedos, except Soufuru's was kinda blueish and Seiji's was plain black.

Ichigo, Kakorat, Vaireto, Zeek, and Kish came next. Vaireto wore a strapless green and black dress that went about 3 inches above her knees. Kakorat wore a sleeveless dress with sparkles and fuzzy fabric near the neckline. Her long green hair was up in a pony tail. Zeek was wearing a tuxedo with some red on it. Kish was wearing a light green button top with the neckline exposing some chest and black bottoms. His hair was down and he had a loose tie. Ichigo was a sleeveless dress that kinda puffed out in the end. It was black, but the accessories were red and pink.

After they came, more guests came and so did Zakuro and Pai. Zakuro wore a halter black dress with a flower in her hair. Pai was wearing a tux.

Lettuce ran in, tripped, got up, put her hand on one of the cakes, and somehow managed to say hi to Ichigo. She wore a green dress that was beautifully encrusted with emerald at the ends. She was wearing small pale green gloves. 

Then, Keiichiro came back in wearing a black button down shirt with black pants. Ryou followed wearing the same outfit that he had in episode 6. Somehow he managed to fit into it.

Then, the French lady started speaking, "Bonjour, mon nom est Madame Coco. La chanson va être la fourrure Elise de Beehtoven. Merci de l'écoute !" Everyone was like O.o.

"Umm, Zakuro, what did she say?" Pai asked. "Hello, my name is Lady Coco. The song is going to be Beehtoven's Fur Elise. Thank you for listening!" Zakuro translated, not looking at Pai.

The music started and people started dancing with their partners. "Wanna dance, Konekochan?" asked Kish extending a hand out. "I can't dance though, nya!" Ichigo whined. Just as in episode six, Ichigo ended up dancing perfectly, stepping on his feet a few times, though. 

"You're a good dancer," Ichigo said, drifting into dream world, taking in his scent. He stoked her hair and let go so she could breathe.

Mint was already dancing with a bunch of random people. Soufuru waited in the back patiently for Mint. 'Those lucky guys, having Mint so close. She's soooooooo cute! The way her hair is blue, short and wavy, her chocolate eyes, her great figure, her dancing, her……….everything!' Soufuru thought. He eyed enviously. 

"Soufuru?" asked Seiji. "Wha!?" "You really like her, don't you. Ask her to dance!" Seiji pushed Soufuru to Mint. "Huh?" Mint blushed. "Umm, hi!" Soufuru blushed too. "So, umm, wanna dance?" "Sure!" They both started dancing. Surprisingly, Soufuru was an awesome dancer too.

Zakuro was already dancing with Pai. They looked into eachothers eyes, sapphire to amethyst. Once they realized this, they looked away and blushed. 

"You don't look so bad tonight," Zakuro managed to spit out. "Ummm, not so bad yourself," Pai exhaled. "So, umm, can I get you a drink?" "Sure," Zakuro said, not looking at him.

With Vaireto and Kakorat

"Oneechan, Kish 'nii is right over there, ask him to dance!" Kakorat tried to shove Vaireto towards Kish. "Yeah, but he's waiting for Ichigo, I don't have a chance with him!" tears started to spring from Vaireto's eyes/ "I guess your right," Kakorat looked down.

(A/N: Don't worry, Vaireto is not going to be one of those Kish-fangirls who wanna kill Ichigo. She's cool with it)

With RyouXLettuce

Lettuce, being the clumsy one, needed to take a loooooooooong breather. (The place in episode 6 where Ryou brought Ichigo juice) 

"I wonder if Shirogane will ever love me…." Lettuce thought outloud. "What was that?" Ryou asked. He was standing behind her the whole time. "Did you say something about me?"

"Umm, ye- I mean, er, um…" Lettuce didn't know if she should fib or tell the truth. "You said something about me loving you," Ryou tilted his head. 

"But, I, and You, uh-" Ryou cut her off. He kissed her, with so much passion. Lettuce melted into his kiss. He started licking her lip when Lettuce pulled away. She was as red as a tomato. "Umm, thanks?" Lettuce asked. She had that warm feeling, but also the nervous, scared feeling, when you get sweaty, your back starts to burn, and sometimes tears form in your eyes.

"Don't mention it," Ryou smirked and hugged her. Lettuce couldn't help but hug back.

Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA

Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...

Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME

RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou

STEP funde odoritai

Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime

Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte

Karanda shisen wo hazushitari

[Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no

[Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa

Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY

Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu

Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA

LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu

Okay! Finally! Sorry its taken so long! A month? Yeah, I would guess. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! It's 6:oo in the morning here! And I'm happy about it!! There was a lotta LettuceXRyou at the end. The Pudding and Tart moment was pretty funny too!


	6. Lil' Kakorat Joins the Party!

Lil' Kakorat Enters

Lil' Kakorat Enters!!

I didn't Plan on writing the Kish's Dream part!! I was sleeping and had a dream that Kish was dreaming.

Here we goes!!

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

"Huh? Where am I?" Kish asked himself. All he remembered was going to sleep, which was strange, because most people don't remember going to sleep. "I'm such an idiot! I'm in a dream. HEY!! Where are my clothes!! I'm just going to pinch myself and wake up, as humans do!!" Kish pinched himself. "Damnit! That hurt! Hey, why aren't I back in my bed?" "Because I commanded," a person said.

Kish looked around, and when he saw that the person was a female, he covered his twinkie (u know what I mean). "Who are you!?" Kish stammered. "My name is Yume, and I control the dream world," Yume said.

She appeared to have no emotion. Her hair was long, light green, and she was wearing a single white cloth around her body.

"Why won't you let me leave the dream world?" Kish asked. He so desperately wanted his bed back.

"My, my, you need a lesson on dreams," Yume let out a small emotionless laugh. "You know, that every night, a person has a dream, possibly two or three. Even if they don't, it's just that they don't remember. There are 4 types of dreams. Entertainment, crack, wishing, and training dreams.

An entertainment dream is a normal dream. Usually it has no meaning. A crack dream is when nothing makes sence, for example, you are in a clown suit and a chicken is chasing you. A wishing dream is a dream in which your deepest desires become true. Usually, they end up bad, of you will wake up. A training dream is one you are having now. They are usually controlled by me. It is when someone like me teaches you a life lesson, or tells you something that may have meaning. Usually, you don't recognize the person who is teaching you," Yume finished her _very _long lecture.

"So, what my lesson? Or, what do you have to tell me?" Kish was getting a headache now. "You are the first to meet me, so you have a say in what I tell you. Are you sure you want to know?" "Hell yes!!" Kish was getting excited by the minute. "All I have to say is, 'Someone close to you will be your worst nightmare,'" Yume disappeared.

"Hey, wait!! What is that supposed to mean!? 'Someone close to me will be my worst nightmare!?'" The next thing Kish saw was a flash of light, and someone poking at him.

"Huh!? Where did Yume go!?" Kish sat up and blurted out. "Kish, you were screaming in your sleep, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "Oniisan made a big mess with his blanket," Kakorat was sitting on top of Kish. Vaireto, who was standing on the other side of his bed said, "I could here you all the way from my room."

"Yeah, umm, it was a bad dream," Kish said. "Now, can you guys leave, please?" Usually, Kish wouldn't have minded Ichigo staying, but he wanted to figure out his dream.

"Hmm, Tart? No, he's to young. Kakorat? She's my sister for God's sake!! Pai is too busy checking out the wolf mew. Soufuru? He's my brother!! He won't stop calling me Oniisan. Ichigo? No. She's not that mean. Mint is too busy with Soufuru and Lettuce is too sweet. Pudding is too innocent and we all know Zakuro wants to kill me, but Pai's probably holding her back," Kish said to himself.

Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Kahi, my brother," Kish was lost in thought about his brother. Kahi was only a year older than Kish. Though their personalities were different, they looked exactly the same! Except Kish, for some reason, was slightly taller.

'I remember 'nii san. I looked up to him a lot.' Kish smiled, lost in memory. "Holy crap! It's 10:00! I need to get to school!" Kish yanked on his uniform and quickly brushed his hair.

"Don't we have to get to school!?" Kish asked madly when he got downstairs. "Umm, Kish, didn't you listen to the announcement? It's Spring Break," Ichigo explained, giggling a little. He was so cute when he was clueless.

"Oh, now you tell me!" Kish grumbled, chewing on some toast. "Oniisama!! Human food is so yummy!! Why don't we eat this on the ship!?" Kakorat complained from her seat.

"Because we don't have the chemicals and sugar on our planet," Kish said, taking a seat between Ichigo and Kakorat.

"Hey, Kish? Aside from Soufuru and Kakorat, do you have any other siblings?" Ichigo asked, she didn't know why, but she was kind of curious. "I have an older brother named Kahi, but none of us know where he is, he ran away before Pai, Tart, and I left." Kish explained, wiping Kakorat's face. (What a nice older brother!)

Café Mew Mew Shenanigans!

"All you slackers come with me into the lab! We need to talk! Tell everyone to leave!!" Ryou called from his cave, I mean lab.

"What is it Shirogane-san?" Mint asked groggily. She was tired, thought all she did was sit on her lazy ass and drink tea. "Well, actually, I just needed the aliens in here, but you can stay here," Ryou said.

"Kish, Pai, Tart, Soufuru, and Kakorat, do you know any aliens who severly hate humans?" Ryou looked at the aliens. "You mean every single person on our planet, except for us?" Kish answered sarcasticly.

"No, you idiot! Someone in particular," Ryou was tired too. It was almost closing time. (I'm tired too and nobody gives a crap!) "Kish?" Ryou asked him. "No," "Pai?" "My parents did, but they died," Pai answered. "Kakorat?" "No, Shirogane Oniisan," Kakorat replied the way Pudding would. "Tart?" "No," "Soufuru?" "Nope!"

Just then, our long-forgotten friend, Masha announced, "Chimera Anima! Chimera Anime!" "You heard him, Mew Mews! Tokyo Mew Mew, Suit Up!" Ryou exclaimed. "How many times do you think he'll do that?" Soufuru asked Kish. "If we're staying here a year, chances are 1,000," Kish said.

"RIBBON MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"RIBBON MEW MEW MINTO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"RIBBON MEW MEW RETASU, MATAMORPHOSIS!"

"RIBBON MEW MEW PURIN, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"RIBBON MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

They were in their frilly dresses, gym suits, and bikinis and what not, with the new added features. The aliens, (Kish, Pai, Tart, and Soufuru) were in their alien form. If you want to know what Soufuru looks like in his alien form, his outfit is like Kish's except the dominant color is blue. His hair was still navy blue and put into a loose ponytail in the back.

As usual, Vaireto wasn't there. "Why doesn't Vaireto join in on fights?" Ichigo asked Kish as they were approaching the park. He shrugged. "Beats me."

When they got there, they saw a giant swan destroying the play structure and terrorizing couples. Also, Kish felt somebody grabbing onto his leg.

"Oniisama, why did you leave Kakorat over there at Café Mew Mew?" Kakorat put on her puppy dog face. "Kakorat, I wanted to keep you safe! Go hide somewhere! Your not safe!" Kish lifted her up and put her behind a bush. "But Kakorat wants to fight!" she whined. "When your older, Imouto," Kish pet her head.

The mew mews were hard at work destroying the enemy. "Listen, you, monster swan thingy! How dare you go around terrorizing this park! For your evil actions, I will make you pay! Nya!" Ichigo did her cute little pose.

**Kish's POV**

I watched as Ichigo leaped up into the sky, catching a good glimpse of her panties, and saw her claw the swan thingy. 

I jumped up and helped her too. Fortunately, I had protected her from being attacked. Unfortunately, I ended up being hit by the swan, earning some blood, or a lot. I crashed to the ground when I heard something and saw a flash.

**Normal POV**

"RIBBON MEW MEW CARROT, METAMORPHOSIS!!"

There was a flash of light surrounding little Kakorat. The next thing everyone saw was that she had cat ears and a tail! She was also wearing a sea-foam green dress with no sleeves and a giant pink ribbon around her mid-section, which made a giant bow in the back. She had purple arm and leg bandages with dark blue boots and gloves.

"M-My little sister is a mew mew!" Kish and Soufuru yelled. "She's so cute!" Ichigo squealed. "That's it you big meanies! For beating up oneechans and oniisans, I will make you pay! Nya!" Kakorat did Ichigo's little pose.

"RIBBON CARROT BEAM!" Kakorat held out a little pink and green wand decorated with a diamond, some ribbons, and angel wings. The swan was temporarily blinded.

"Okay, Ichigo oneechan, your turn!" Kakorat called Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CLASH!" Ichigo shot her strawberry attack and it faded away. "We did it, na no da!" Pudding cried! "Good work, Kakorat!" Kish patted his sister on the back.

"Where did you get cat genes from, though?" Ryou asked. "Let's just say Kakorat is good at using those machines, Shirogane oniisan!" Kakorat de-transformed and followed Ichigo and Kish home.

**Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA**

**Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...**

**Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME**

**RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou**

**STEP funde odoritai**

**Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime**

**Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte**

**Karanda shisen wo hazushitari**

**Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no**

**Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa**

**Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY**

**Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu**

**Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA**

**LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu**

AUTHOR TALK!!

Dang, This is so far the longest story! That I have! I only thought I'd finish chapter 1! Next is Mysterious Hero. So you all got the scoop on Kakorat! I would post pics, but I don't have a scanner.


	7. A Mysterious Hero

Tokyo Mew Medvw World's End Episode 7: A Mysterious Hero

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Episode 7: A Mysterious Hero

**kitto doko ka de deateru**

**anata no koto nakukashiku naru**

**yatto aetane**

**hitori zutsuja dekinai koto**

**isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru**

**sonna igashiteru**

**nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga**

**nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou**

**konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara**

**saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow**

**yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara**

**saa minna, genki dashite ikou**

**OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!**

**UPDATE!! I won't be able to update because my school cares more about after school algebra classes that last until 4:00 PM than me having free time!'**

**And let's pretend Keiichiro wasn't there in the last chapter, because he's supposed to be missing!! I totally screwed that up!**

**!!**

Oh, how the mews loved simple Sundays like this. The aliens enjoyed it too. It was their day off of Café Mew Mew. Usually, the mews would have spent time by their selfs, like shopping, relaxing, or sleeping. But in the case of the mews, they have aliens to take care of.

At Ichigo's house, it was somehow peaceful. Vaireto stayed in her room, on her laptop, Kakorat was finishing some spring break homework, Kish was meditating on Ichigo pictures, and Ichigo was sitting in the lounge room, enjoying the boredom. (I'm starting to make Ichigo sound like Kyon from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.)

Mint was also spending her day by practicing ballet dances, while Seiji studied and Soufuru read a book.

Lettuce didn't like being lonely, but it was better than hanging out with the Three Becky's. She took her free time opportunity by going to the library and checking out a dozen books.

Pudding and Tart were asked to help Sue cook, but they were both horrible at it, so they declined and took a walk to the park where Pudding tried to show Tart some circus tricks.

Zakuro was tired, so all she did was read and sleep. It was also her time off for modeling. This was her perfect opportunity to catch up on sleep. Pai was sitting and researching on how humans draw manga.

Conclusively, it was a gratefully boring day.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked, standing in Kish's doorway, interfering with his meditation. "Mmm?" he said, trying to hide his Ichigo pics. Some of them just weren't right for her to see.

"Did you know that Kakorat was a mew?" Ichigo asked. She was now sitting next to Kish. "I never knew. I didn't even think she knew how to work the internet yet! Let alone a DNA transferring machine," Kish explained. "How could I not know that much about my little sister?" Kish looked down.

!!

"Yo, Mint!" Soufuru walked over to Mint as she was about to strike a pose. "What now?" Mint asked. "Nice moves," Soufuru commented. "Umm, thanks?" she blushed. Mint wasn't the kind to blush.

!!

Let's skip the others, shall we? Writers block, it does stuff to yous.

!!

"Hey, Ichigo?" Kish called before Ichigo left his room. "Yeah?" "Do you, umm, want to go on a date?" Kish looked down again. Ichigo could slightly see he was blushing. She giggled.

"Okay, where at?" Ichigo asked, blushing herself. "Out to dinner and then to the park?" Kish had read about date places from Internet sources. Boy, is he desperate! "Sure!" Ichigo said.

"Wait! What time?" Ichigo almost forgot her words. "Umm, later tonight, I guess? Maybe 8:00?" Kish shrugged. "Okay! I have to go pick out an outfit!" Ichigo ran out of the room.

Kish threw himself on his bed. "Now, was that so hard?"

!!

"Mint, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Soufuru asked Mint, randomly while she was walking to her room. "Sure, what time?" Mint asked, slightly smiling at his randomness.

"In a few hours?" Soufuru asked. "Sounds fine! I'll ask the girls if they want to come!"

Mint ran off to make her plans. 'But I wanted it to be just you and me,' Soufuru thought. We all know now that he loves Mint.

!!

"Hey, Ichigo! Do you and Kish want to come with Soufuru and me out to dinner tonight?" Mint excitedly asked. "Sorry, Mint. I already have plans with Kish tonight," Ichigo said. "Okay, is it a date?" Mint slyly asked. "MINT!" Ichigo screamed into the phone. "Sheesh! Okay, it's a date!" Mint quickly hung up before Ichigo came down, tore her house down, and burnt it.

"Yo, Lettuce, do you have any plans tonight?" Mint asked. "No," Lettuce quietly answered. She knew where this was going. "Good! Because Shirogane-san asked if you wanted to go out to dinner with him!" Mint lied. "Shi-Shirogane-san asked me out!?" Lettuce squealed. "He was too shy, so he asked me to ask you!" Mint lied, once more. "Tell him I said okay!" Lettuce hung up. "Now for Shirogane-san!" Mint said, dialing Ryou's number.

"Café Mew Mew is closed, na no da!" Pudding yelled into the phone. "It's me, Pudding! Mint!" Mint is always annoyed when Pudding says na no da. "Sorry, na no da," "Do you and Tart want to come to dinner with Soufuru, Lettuce, and me?" Mint asked. She was good at hooking people up. "Okay!" Pudding screamed.

"Could you do me a favor and hand the phone to Shirogane-san, now?" Mint asked. "Sure thing, na no da!" Mint heard Pudding march upstairs, Ryou screaming, and "Shirogane-oniisan! Phone for you!" "Hello?" Ryou said, tiredly. "Lettuce wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with her," Mint lied. "Umm, okay?" inside, Ryou was bursting with joy. "Okay! She'll meet you at 8:00!" Mint hung up.

"Hey, Zakuro Oneesama! Would you and Pai mind joining Soufuru and me for dinner tonight?" Mint asked in a formal voice. "Sure, what time?" "8:00," Mint answered. She heard Zakuro yell, "PAI!! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER! GET READY!!" "He's getting ready," Zakuro said into the phone. "Okay, see you there!" Mint said.

"Heh, heh,"

!!

When Ichigo walked into the restaurant she and Kish were attending, they were surprised, because they saw all of their friends sitting at the same table! "Hi, guys!" Ichigo said and sat down next to them.

Kish noticed his little brother was standing near the corner. "Yo, Soufuru. Date plans ruined?" Kish asked. "Yep, what about you?" Soufuru looked at his brother.

If you looked at them, they looked nothing alike. Soufuru was mostly blue and black, while Kish was green and black.

"I wanted to spend the night with my kitten, but she's with her friends and I'd hate to dissapoint her," Kish said. "Same here, except Mint called everybody." They both sighed.

All the sudden, Masha flew out of Ichigo's bag. "CHIMERA ANIMA! CHIMERA ANIMA!" "Where, Masha!?" Ryou asked, trying to swallow a chicken leg. (Kids, don't try that at home) "AT THE PARK!!" Masha chirped. "C'mon, mew mews!"

"RIBBON MEW MEW STRAWBERRY,"

"RIBBON MEW MEW MINTO,"

"RIBBON MEW MEW LETTUCE,"

"RIBBON MEW MEW PUDDING,"

"RIBBON MEW MEW ZAKURO,"

"RIBBON MEW MEW KARROT," (don't ask how she got there.)

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

The mews were ready, and the aliens transformed into their alien selves.

When they got there, there was a giant lizard attacking. "Ewww! I hate lizards!" Ichigo and Kakorat squealed. Ichigo gulped.

"Okay, you evil chimera anima thingy, I will make you pay!" Ichigo and the gang posed.

5 Minutes Later

The mews were all wounded, thrown to the ground. So were the aliens. "I hate this chimera anima," said Tart.

Just then, a flash of purple light shot through the monster. "What the heck!" Ichigo exclaimed. The monster disintegrated. They looked over to see the person who saved them. They saw her silhouette. She was tall and slim, and she had cat ears and a tail. Her hair was short and in two pigtails like Ichigo's.

"Who are you!?" Ichigo was excited to meet a new teammate. "A friend," the figure said and jumped away.

"Creepy. Where was Vaireto this time?" Ichigo looked around and asked.

**Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA**

**Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...**

**Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME**

**RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou**

**STEP funde odoritai**

**Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime**

**Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte**

**Karanda shisen wo hazushitari**

**Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no**

**Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa**

**Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY**

**Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu**

**Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA**

**LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu**

AUTHOR TALK!!

Sorry it took long. I'm working on a new chapter for Switched! Also, Diary of an Alien. And TMM Musical Reunited. I am gonna have to put one of my storied on hiatus. Sorry! AT episode 10, there is going to be a new end song, and at 20, a new theme song and season. The new ending is Iyashite Agete by Ringo's VA and the new theme song is Hello, Brand New Love.

Also, I don't want Vaireto to be the character who wants to kill all the charatcters just to get Kish.


	8. Discovered!

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Chapter 8

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Chapter 8

Discovered

I am going to put TMM Musical Reunited on hiatus until I finish at least one of these stories.

Mamoritaikara

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

"Why doesn't Vaireto join our fights?" Ichigo dragged Kish and Kakorat into her room after dinner.

"Maybe Oneechan feels uncomfortable that she doesn't have powers," Kakorat said, now sitting on Kish's lap.

"That's probably a possibility, Kaks, but Vaireto isn't that shy," Kish explained to Kakorat.

"Yeah, but she has always been secretive, Onii-kun. Remember she would always stay in her room and only come out for food? I've always been curious about what she does," Kakorat said. "You do have a point," Kish said.

"Wait! Vaireto oneechan would never be secretive! She's always really loud! Kish, remember last week when she had to use the bathroom?" Ichigo protested.

Flashback

_4__th__ Period_

"_Ichigo, I got to go so bad, my bladder's gonna burst!" Vaireto was grabbing her waist and kicking the chair in front of her. "Ask Sensei then," Ichigo chewed on her pencil._

"_Ms. Sensei Lady Hoe! I really need to pee! Everything 'down there' is gonna burst! Give me a pass before my (I dunno what I typed) explodes!" Vaireto stood up and yelled. Everyone gasped._

"_Vaireto-san! My name is not 'Ms. Sensei Lady Hoe!' And don't say in front of the class!" Sensei said. Her face was so red. "You just said " Vaireto smirked._

"_There she goes again!" Sensei screeched. "Ichigo! Kish! You agree Ms. Sensei Lady Hoe is a whore, right? She goes on a different date each day and cheats on them!" Vaireto stood proud. _

"_Ho-How'd you know that?" she asked. "See, you just agreed!" Vaireto said and picked up the potty pass. The class cheered._

End Flashback

(I used an imaginary body part. I am not good at science)

"Yeah, she said an inappropriate word," Kish was lost in memory. "Kish Onii-kun, what's a hoe and a whore?" Kakorat asked. "Well, it's someone who likes to 'do it' a lot," Kish answered.

"Do what?" Kakorat asked. "Oh, um, taxes? Why don't you go see what Zeek is up to?" Kish covered up. "Oki doki!" Kakorat said and ran off.

"She's really cute. You guys look a lot alike," Ichigo said, watching Kakorat run off. "Yeah. For some reason, she likes me better than my brothers," Kish smiled.

"But never mind that, Kitty, what ever happened to Aoyama?" Kish said, scooting closer to Ichigo.

"A few weeks ago, I dumped him. We agreed to be friends, but I haven't heard from him. Or Berry, Ringo, or Akasaka-san," Ichigo said. "Oh. So, why did you dump Aoyama?" Kish had his famous smirk on.

Ichigo blushed. "I just wanted to date other people. I was considering Shirogane, but he has Lettuce." "Hey, Kitten?" "Yeah?" Ichigo turned. "I'm available if you want, so will you be my girlfriend?" Kish looked at her.

This was one of those times when Kish was serious and you had to look at him strait in the eyes. Ichigo got lost in his golden amber eyes. "Ichigo?" "Hmm?" "As much as I don't mind you looking at me, I really want you to answer my question," Kish grabbed her shoulders.

"Uhh, I don't know, I-" Ichigo began. The next thing she knew, Kish was hugging her forcedly and crying. "Ichigo, the past few years have been torture for me! Everyday, I thought of you! When would I return to Earth to see your smile? You don't understand, Ichigo! I love you! I wanted to be near you!" Kish cried into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Kish," Ichigo murmured his name, and hugged back. "Oh, Kish! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ichigo was now hugging him back. "Ichigo, you're crying," Kish wiped her tears away, "Why?" "Because I'm happy, you idiot!" Ichigo playfully pushed him.

He grabbed her and nuzzled his face to her neck. "I'm glad you said yes, kitty," Kish whispered. Ichigo made herself comfortable in his lap and said, "Me too."

They were just about to kiss when,

"CHIMERA ANIMA! CHIMERA ANIMA!" Masha flew in. "Ichigo-chan! You shouldn't be sucking lips when the Earth is danger!" Masha screamed. Ichigo blushed.

"C'mon, Ichigo! Let's get Kakorat and Vaireto and go!" Kish said. "Okay!"

MEW MEW ZAKURO!

MEW MEW PUDDING!

MEW MEW LETTUCE!

MEW MEW MINTO!

MEW MEW KARROT!

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY

METAMORPHOSIS!

The mews were surrounded by light and came out in their outfits. The aliens were in their alien clothes. Ryou and Sue followed soon.

The chimera anima was a snake. "Eww! Not another gross one!" Ichigo cried. But, she saw someone behind it. It was a female, with short hair and a revealing outfit. Ichigo could have sworn she had met her before.

"Vaireto!?" Ichigo cried. The girl smirked and teleported away. _Was that Vaireto? _Ichigo thought. Just then, a blinding light, much like the one from the last night appeared. It was the mysterious girl from the last chapter.

Ichigo was able to get a better look at the culprit this time. She had black hair in two ponytails and a red and black outfit. The top was like Zakuro's, except more revealing and black with a red trim. She had a black ruffled skirt with a red see through skirt over. She had two black gloves with a red trim and black lace boots.

She jumped away when she saw the chimera was weakened. "Pudding! Go get her!" Ichigo called. "Okay, na no da!" Pudding ran as fast as she could.

When the girl stopped she looked behind her and saw Pudding running after her. _Shit! Does she know? _The girl thought. "Okay, Mystery Oneechan! You're coming back with me, na no da!" Pudding pointed a finger at the girl.

"Just leave me alone!" the girl grabbed some nearby dirt and threw it at poor Pudding. "Eww, na no da! I just took a shower!" Pudding took out her Pudding Guitar.

"RIBBON PUDDING, SHRED!" some Pudding goop surrounded the girl. Somehow, Pudding picked up the glob and ran back to her friends.

The mews were still battling when Pudding appeared with the glob. "Pudding found Oneechan, na no da!" Pudding said as she started digging out the girl. They all gasped when they got a closer look.

"Yep, na no da! It's Vaireto Oneechan! Or, Mew Blackberry! Na No Da!" Pudding folded her arms.

"Vaireto, why didn't you tell us you were a mew?" Ichigo asked. "'Cause, I had to work on something to give you. And I wanted to surprise you!" Vaireto smiled. "What a lame reason," Kish said.

"The surprise is also for you too, Kish-kun!" Vaireto said. She took out two daggers. One was black with half of a dark red heart. The other was red with half of a black heart.

"One for you, Kish kun, and one for you, Ichigo Imouto!" Vaireto handed Ichigo and Kish their daggers. "Now, stand next to each other and say 'Eternal Amour Epée Blaze!'" Vaireto stepped back.

"Eternal Amour Epée Blaze?" Ichigo and Kish both said in confusion. Then, the next thing they knew was that they were both surrounded by light. Words were coming to their head. They yelled what they had said before.

"Eternal Amour Epée Blaze!" They called. They put their daggers together and a beam from the sky shot down upon them. They aimed the weapons at the chimera. "BLAZE!" They said in unison.

A big black and red heart shot out and hit the monster. It roared and said, "Amour!!" It disengaged.

Kish and Ichigo floated back to the ground, supporting each other. Vaireto ran up to them and patted them on the back.

"Great work, you two! That was totally awesome!" Vaireto hugged them. "Um, thanks?" Ichigo was searching for words. She was excited, but confused. "No problem!" Kish wrapped an arm around Ichigo.

She blushed slightly, but leaned onto Kish.

Afternoon Tea

**Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA**

**Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...**

**Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME**

**RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou**

**STEP funde odoritai**

**Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime**

**Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte**

**Karanda shisen wo hazushitari**

**Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no**

**Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa**

**Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY**

**Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu**

**Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA**

**LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawaz**

Author Talk!

Sorry it took so long! Eternal Amour Epée Blaze means 'Eternal Love Sword Blaze' in French.


	9. Switched, Twisted Ages

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Chapter 9

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Chapter 9

Switched Secrets

This has nothing to do with my other story, Switched. Oh, and at the end and in the next chapter, it may sound a bit like Sailor Moon.

**kitto doko ka de deateru**

**anata no koto nakukashiku naru**

**yatto aetane**

**hitori zutsuja dekinai koto**

**isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru**

**sonna igashiteru**

**nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga**

**nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou**

**konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara**

**saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow**

**yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara**

**saa minna, genki dashite ikou**

**OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!**

It was late at night at Café Mew Mew, and Ryou and Sue decided to screw time by playing DDR on Ryou's laptop.

"C'mon, Ryou-kun! You can do it! Your on level 99!" Sue cried as Ryou was pressing his fingers against the keyboard. "I made it!" Ryou heard 'Speed over Beethoven' stop as it passed him on to the next level.

"OMG! I love this song!" Ryou said happily as 'I DO I DO I DO' came on.

2 hours later….

"I'm on level 1,000! Just have to beat this level and I'm through!" Ryou had sweat dripping down his face as he manically pressed more buttons. He looked over and saw that Sue had fallen asleep.

"Baby, she's probably jealous," Ryou said. Obviously, he was tired. "Level loading, minus 10 percent," the game spoke over and over like a gay computer voice. "Damn you! I knew I should have gotton a mac! Stupid piece of crap!" Ryou pressed whatever buttons he could press.

The next thing he saw was a bright light in the room, and he was knocked out.

"Oh, my aching head," Ryou had such a headache. At that time, he noticed he was shorter. He tiredly got out of bed, wondering how he got in. "OOOOOHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDNNNNNNEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" Ryou said as he grabbed his face, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked about 9 or 10.

"Ryou-kun, what's going on?" Sue came in and asked. "Dear God…" Ryou said putting the mirror in front of Sue.

"Oh no! I'm chibi!" Sue cried. "How do robots age?" Ryou said, and noticed his voice was squeaky. "I can't go to work like this…" Ryou held his face in misery.

Pudding and Tart walked down and looked Ryou and Sue's ages. "Does this mean we run the Café?" Tart asked.

Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house…

"Kakorat! I told you not to empty that radioactive waste into the garbage disposal! You know Zeek's cooking makes me woozy if it goes into the pipes! Everything looks big!" Ichigo trotted around when she bumped into Kish.

"Ichigo, why are you wearing baby clothes?" Kish asked. "Why do you sound squeaky?" Ichigo asked Kish. They both looked down.

"Ichigo, your flat!" Kish shouted. "Oh no! I'm flat! Hey! Why're you looking there!?" Ichigo angrily demanded. "Guys, would you please shut up, I'm trying to go to….sleep," Kakorat stood in shock.

Everything looked so much smaller. The ground was far away. She looked down and saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. "Ichigo-oneechan, why is everything so big? And there's something on my upper tummy that wasn't there before," Kakorat asked.

Ichigo and Kish looked up in awe. Kakorat looked like she was 14 or 15 now. Just then, Zeek and Vaireto came in. Apparently, they had been turned in to 5 year olds. "Ryou called and said something is going on and we better go," Zeek informed.

"I'll drive!" Zeek shouted. "No! Your too young now, Kakorat wants to drive!" Kakorat cried. "Who has the driver's license?" Zeek asked. "Kakorat does!" Kakorat held up a fake ID that said she was 52.

"Okay, fine, but don't break my baby- I mean, uh, car," Zeek blushed. "You really need a girl," Kish said.

Meanwhile at Mint's house

"Awww, Mint-sama looks so cute! How did this happen?" the maids were pricking and poking Mint, Soufuru, and Seiji. Mint crossed her arms, making her look even cuter.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE CAFÉ RIGHT NOW!" Mint yelled and started crying. Seiji started crying next. "Why are you crying?" Soufuru asked. "I-I-" Seiji started.

"Oooops, looks like somebody made an oppsie!" the maid lifted up Seiji and sniffed his ass.

Meanwhile at Lettuce's house

"Umm, Lettuce-chan, why are you 4 again?" her mother asked. "I can't let Ryou see me like this," Lettuce covered her face.

With Zakuro and Pai

"……..."

"……..."

"Look, bud, I'm not any happier about this than you are," Zakuro said angrily as she and Pai headed down to Café Mew Mew. "I hate wearing infant clothes. They itch and it makes me feel as if I wet myself all day," Pai looked down.

Pai's child genes started to kick in. "Wanna race to Café Mew Mew?" Pai smirked. "Your on!" Zakuro said. They took off at the speed of light running as fast as they could.

At Café Mew Mew

"Where are Zakuro and Pai?" Ryou asked the crew as they all came in. "We-We're here," Zakuro fell down. "M-Me too," Pai fell on top of her. "Ooookay, well, does anyone have a clue what happened to us? Ichigo?"

"I think it was Zeek's radioactive waste coming down the pipes _cough_Kakorat_cough,_" Ichigo coughed.

"No, that would make us radioactive mutants. Mint? Lettuce?" Ryou asked. "No," they answered in unision.

"Zakuro?" Ryou asked. "Well, Pai did try cooking," Zakuro joked. "HEY!" Pai said. "Pudding?" Ryou directed the question to 15-year old Pudding. "All I heard was you typing really hard on the computer and then Pudding saw a pretty light, na no da," Pudding said.

"SHIROGANE!" Everyone looked like they were about to claw him apart. "What? DDR is addicting!" Ryou had a big anime sweat drop down his head.

"FIX US NOW!" Everyone shouted. "Okay, Okay," Ryou turned his head.

"Let me go get my laptop," Ryou said as he trotted down and upstairs. "Okay, lemme see," Ryou started opening up different windows and typing fiercely.

"I got it! I pressed the wrong button! I pressed the 'Tick-Everyone-Off-Button-By-Switching-Their-Ages' button!" Ryou said proudly.

"Is there such a button? Many wonders Pudding does not know, na no da," Pudding said in awe. "Just get me out of this little kid's body!" Ichigo screamed.

"All right, if I just reverse it, maybe-" And there was a big white light.

--

Later with Kish, Ichigo, and Kakorat

"That was a close one! Now Kakorat knows not to ever grow up!" Kakorat declared. Kish twitched at the thought of her growing up.

"I hated being little!" Ichigo just got out of the shower. Just then, a ring came from Kakorat's pocket.

"Crap," Kakorat said her first almost-bad word. "Kakorat!" Kish scolded. "Oh, so your saying it's all right for you to curse, but not me, daddy? Crap!" Kakorat turned and covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," she told the ringing device. "Why'd you call him Daddy?" Ichigo asked. "Force of habbit, Mommy! Shit!" Kakorat actually said a bad word. "Kakorat, no more bad words! I know your hiding something from us!" Kish picked up Kakorat so she wouldn't get away.

"Umm, well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually your future daughter, to put it frankly," Kakorat looked down and smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kish and Ichigo cried out.

Cliffie!

**Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA**

**Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...**

**Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME**

**RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou**

**STEP funde odoritai**

**Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime**

**Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte**

**Karanda shisen wo hazushitari**

**Watakushi ha shin no utsukushisa ga suki desu no**

**Yasuragi no TEA TIME hakakasemasen wa**

**Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY**

**Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu**

**Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA**

**LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu**


	10. Kakorat's Past Nya!

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End Episode 10

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End Episode 10

I've been waiting soooooooo long to start this episode!! I love Kakorat and I really want to talk about her! This is also the last time I'll be using 'Afternoon Tea' as an end song. I'll be using Iyashite Agetai by Ringo.

**kitto doko ka de deateru**

**anata no koto nakukashiku naru**

**yatto aetane**

**hitori zutsuja dekinai koto**

**isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru**

**sonna igashiteru**

**nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga**

**nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou**

**konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara**

**saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow**

**yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara**

**saa minna, genki dashite ikou**

**OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!**

"Umm, well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually your future daughter, to put it frankly," Kakorat looked down and smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kish and Ichigo cried out.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Mommy and Daddy sent me to the past to find how you guys got together!" Kakorat said.

"I don't understand! You're supposed to be my little sister!" Kish looked at himself in the mirror and then at Kakorat. They looked like each other.

"Why don't I look like Soufuru-oniichan then?" Kakorat countered. "Good point," Kish said. "Why don't I give Mommy and Daddy a flashback!" Kakorat opened a small screen.

_Flashback_

_It was in a castle on a different planet, and young Kakorat was running around. "Mommy, Daddy, how did you guys meet?" Kakorat asked Ichigo and Kish, her parents._

"_It's a long story, honey, I-" Ichigo started. Kish put his hand over her mouth and said, "Kakorat-chan, how would you like to find out?" "Huh?" Kakorat didn't understand._

"_Would you actually like to __see__ how we got together?" Kish asked. "Yes! Yes!" Kakorat jumped up and down. "Okay, then tomorrow, you will wake up in my old planet in 2000," Kish said. "Yay!" Kakorat said._

_-Next Morning-_

"_Huh? Where is Kakorat?" Kakorat got up and rubbed her eyes. "Eeeek! It's cold here! Why do I only have rags as clothes!?" Kakorat looked down. Then, she looked around and saw she was cramped up with what looked to be a whole village._

"_Oh my God," Kakorat inhaled. She saw old men and women, ill people, dead, rotting people, and starving kids. She looked to her side and saw what appeared to be her father giving food to some small children._

"_Daddy is here?" Kakorat jumped up exitedly. She ran over to Kish and hugged him. "Daddy!" Kakorat cried. Kish hugged back. "I'm not your dad, Kaks, I'm your oniichan, remember?" Kish asked, looking at her funny._

'_This guy looks younger. Oh yeah! I'm in 2000. Silly Kakorat. But why does everyone look so bad? And why is Daddy giving away his food? What's Daddy's name again? Oh yeah! Kish Oniikun! _(I know it's oniichan, but that's Kakorat for you) _Brother, right?" Kakorat thought._

"_Oh no, Prince Kish, we couldn't. You need the nourishment more than we do," the children said as Kish tried to give them food. "C'mon, you guys. Everyone's equal! Everyone gives me food, so I have more than enough to eat!" Kish smiled._

_The children thanked him and took the food. "That was nice, Kish-oniikun!" Kakorat smiled at her 'older bother.' "Why don't you go get some food too? I'm going to be gone for a couple months, so you can have my share of food," Kish said._

"_Where are you going?" Kakorat asked. Kish's face became serious. "I'm going to reclaim Earth," Kish said in a low voice, "I'm going with Pai and Tart, and no matter what, we will come back successfully." "Kakorat's going to miss you, though!" Kakorat hugged Kish. Kish started crying, "I'll miss you too, Kaks. I want you to take care of Mommy, Daddy, Soufuru, and Kutana for me," Kish pet Kakorat's hair. _

_-A few months later-_

"_Kish-oniikun's back!" Kakorat cried when she saw her older brother's spaceship land. "Kish-oniikuuuuuuun!" Kakorat ran over and hugged her older brother. "Did you get Earth back?" Kakorat still didn't understand why Kish had to get Earth back._

"_Well, not exactly," Kish trailed off. Thousands of disappointed people booed. "Hey! But one of the humans gave us something better!" Pai announced. The crowd looked at him (lol). _

"_A Human has given us a bottle of what our ancestors once made: Mew Aqua. With it, we can bring peace and beauty to this piece of crap that you call 'home,'" Pai finished._

_Everyone cheered. "And in a couple years, we will have to go back," Tart said, remembering his promise to Pudding. "Huh?" Kish asked. "Remember Cat Girl?" Tart nudged Kish. "Oh yeah," Kish remembered._

"_Kakorat wants to go with Kish-oniikun!" Kakorat cried. "I want to go to," Soufuru said, calling through the crowd. "Me too!" Vaireto called. "Okay! It's settled! In 2 years, we will be going back to Earth!!"_

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I'm here!" Kakorat said, hands on her hips. "Y-You're a prince?" Ichigo asked, disbelieving Kakorat.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was going to tell you," Kish looked down.

"AND!! I lied about using Shirogane-oniichan's machines! Mommy is part kitty and mew, so I get to turn into a mew!" Kakorat explained.

"I have a daughter and I'm 15?" Ichigo was still getting herself together. "I _do_ it with Kitten!?" Kish was brightening up at the thought.

"Do what?" Kakorat asked tilting her head. "Um, I told you, taxes!" Kish said, Ichigo blushed. "Wow, taxes must be fun," Kakorat mused. "More than you think," Kish smiled.

"Kakorat is hungry, so she will go get a big cookie!" Kakorat left, randomly.

"Oookay," Ichigo watched Kakorat walk out. Just then, Kish ran over to the door and locked it shut.

"Just us again, nee Konekochan?" Kish stood in front of the door with his smirk. Ichigo groaned as Kish hugged her.

"I can't wait 'till we're older and make Kakorat," Kish was kissing her neck. "You're a pervert. Is that all you care about? Do you just care about how we make Kakorat?" Ichigo tried to escape from Kish's grasp.

"Kitten, I do love Kakorat. I guess I got a bit carried away," Kish let go. Ichigo smiled and hugged him again.

"Kish, you may be a pervert, but you're my pervert," Ichigo buried her face in Kish's chest. "I know," Kish kissed her forehead.

**After Noon Tea**

**Anata to nomu CUP OF TEA**

**Sutekina AFTERNOON yumemita toki ga ima koko ni...**

**Gin no supuun BRILLIANT TIME**

**RICHna AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo torimodosou**

**STEP funde odoritai**

**Konna HOLIDAY hitorijime**

**Futoshita shigusa ga ki ni natte**

**Karanda shisen wo hazushitari**

**Ai wo shitte DAY BY DAY**

**Setsunai AFTERNOON otona ni naru no sukoshizutsu**

**Aenai hi no CUP OF TEA**

**LONELY AFTERNOON watashirashisa wo ushinawazu**

Okay, I rushed. please review! I have more chapters than reviews!


	11. Mint's Tea Time

Mint's Afternoon Tea

This focuses a lot on MintXSoufuru in this chapter. First, I would like to take a quiz:

Do you guys like Vaireto, Soufuru, Kakorat, and Sue? I'm not going to take them away, I just wanna know for future reference. Oh, and I'm gonna start posting previews for my next chapters so you guys can give me suggestions. Any are welcome, no matter how screwed up they are.

Mamoritaikara

kitto doko ka de deateru

anata no koto nakukashiku naru

yatto aetane

hitori zutsuja dekinai koto

isshoi ni kitto kanaete yukeru

sonna igashiteru

nee, kiaekaketa inochi no koe ga

nee, anata ni mo kikoetekurudeshou

konna kirei na hoshi o mamoritaikara

saa minna, te o totte aiaia wow wow wow

yume bakari oikakete kamawanaikara

saa minna, genki dashite ikou

OH I JUST WANNA KEEP ON LOVING YOU!

Sunday Afternoon, the week before Summer Vacation starts. Mint sat at her small blue tea table, sighing. She looked into her delicate blue china cup filled with mint tea. Her finger traced the edges of the cup.

"Should I start wearing my hair down?" she asked herself. "I mean, I'm only 15. These buns are too kidish," she sighed again.

Just then, she heard foot steps. "Hey, Mint," Soufuru greeted. "Oh, hey," Mint replied. "What's wrong?" Soufuru asked. "Oh, nothing. Just bored," Mint said.

"Can I have some tea?" Soufuru asked, taking a cup. "Sure," Mint said.

"So, anyway, Mint-chan, I've noticed that every day, you always drink tea," Soufuru took a sip from his cup. "Mmm," Mint said. "Naze(why)?" Soufuru held his cup to his mouth.

Mint paused before filling her cup with the peppermint tea. Memories flooded her head from when she started.

Before she knew it, 20 minutes had passed. "Mint-chan?" Soufuru waved his hand in front of her face. "O-Oh, I'm sorry," Mint blushed a bit.

"So, why do you have tea every afternoon?" Soufuru leant forward to listen.

"Well," Mint started her flashback.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Your home!" Mint cried for joy as she ran over to greet her parent whom had just gotten back from Europe. _

"_Now, now, Mint-chan, we're only stopping for a couple days. Go play with your brother," Mint's father said. "But oniichan's at school," Mint looked down. _

"_Then let's have some tea while we wait for him to come home," her mother bent down and told her. _

_(Drinking Tea...)_

"_Mint-chan, we're going to be on a business trip. Actually, we might be gone for a month," her father looked solemnly to the floor. "But why?" Mint cried. She jumped over and clung on to her dad. "I want Mommy and Daddy to stay with me!" Mint sobbed in to her father's shirt._

"_I know, but you will have Seiji-kun and all the maids here to look after you," Mint's mother leaned over. "But it won't be the same. Seiji-oniichan will be at school all the time, and when he's home, he'll just study," Mint whined, looking at the floor. _

"_The maids will be here," her parents told her, her father caressing her hair. "Their grown-ups!" Mint jumped down from her fathers grasp. "I'm going to be alone, with no memories of you guys," Mint said, fighting tears._

"_But," her mother started, "like today, you got to spend tea time with us. You can make some tea for yourself and have tea time to remember us."_

_Mint's eyes lit up. "Okay, Mommy!" Mint smiled._

-stop flashback-

"My parents have been gone for about 5 months now," Mint said, wiping a few tears away, because she missed her parents. Soufuru reached out a hand to wipe a tear, but Mint gently pushed it away. "Thanks for listening. If I told the girls about it, they'd track down my parents and demand they stay in Japan," Mint said.

"But it caught me when they said, 'Make yourself tea.' That doesn't seem fair," Soufuru said, with a small frown. "How?" Mint asked. "It doesn't bring back the memories of having an enjoyable tea time with someone important," Soufuru crossed his arms.

Mint shrugged it off. "It still keeps memories," her eyes went hazy for a few moments. "May I have tea with you, from now on, I mean," Soufuru blushed and hesitated.

Mint's face turned red. "I-If you want, I m-mean, it's only tea," she stammered. "It's okay, at least you get to drink tea with somebody," Soufuru turned his head away.

"Soufuru," Mint took his hand from under the table, "Thank you," she smiled a rare kind smile.

Soufuru returned the smile.

Just then, Mint's cell phone rang. "Mint! It's me, Ichigo! There's a chimera attacking the park again!" Ichigo cried desperately into the phone. "Okay, I'm on my way!" Mint replied and hung up.

"What?" Soufuru asked. "The chimeras are at it again," Mint said, as she took her pendant out from her pocket.

"RIBBON MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSE!" Mint kissed and cried into her pendant. A blue light encircled her and wings and a tail came out from her back. The blue accessories formed along with her outfit and she posed.

She glanced over and saw that Soufuru was ready, in his alien state. "Let's go!" she grabbed Soufuru's hand and started running. Soufuru was about to hesitate, but kept his grip.

'Why do I get this feeling when I'm around her? What would oniichan say at a time like this? Oh, I don't want to turn into a perv like him!' Soufuru thought as he ran out the door with Mint.

**Iyashite Agete by Taeko Kawada (Ringo)**

**Tsukino yoni mado tata ita anata**

**Awashimi irono egao**

**Kitano ga totsuzende ordoro i takedo**

**Tayotte kun rete ureshii**

**Don nato kimo gan hairi tsuzen ketene**

**Hito ichi bai kizutsu iteio none**

**Namida nowake wa kika nai kedo asaga kuru made**

**Soba nriteno iiyo**

**Morino kao de tsutsu myouni**

**Kokoro iyashite aketai tenderly**

OMG!! I am soooo sorry I'm late! I just finished this chapter. As I mentioned in my most recent update, I will be rotating the updates. Next is my musical, which is almost finished! (The chapter, not the story, sorry!)

The reason I haven't been updating is because my storied got deleted on my computer and I've been lazy...

Please Review!

Oh, and the Preview:

Yay! Finally, vacation time for our feline friends! On this trip, we watch as the mew go to Okinawa to enjoy themselves. Watch as connections are made, burns are made, and Kish's encounter with water!


	12. Okinawa Beach Party!

Tokyo Mew Mew World's End Chapter 12

--------------------

"The beach...again?" Ichigo asked Ryou as she helped close up the shop. "Yeah, I need vacation time, and I thought you, the girls, and the aliens would want to come," Ryou said.

"Which beach?" Ichigo asked, obviously excited. "It's in Okinawa. I have a small beach house there that we can stay in," Ryou said, turning over a chair and setting it on a table.

"Oh, I'll ask my brother and see if I can go, thanks for inviting us!" Ichigo said happily. The girls and aliens walked down from the changing rooms.

"Okinawa?" Lettuce asked. "Pudding's never been there before, na no da!" Pudding was already jumping up and down.

Zakuro flipped her hair with her trademark blank face. Mint tried to imitate Zakuro.

"You guys think you can come?" Ryou asked. "Sure!" they all agreed. "I get to see my Konekochan in a swimsuit!!!" Kish drifted into wonderland.

----------------------

"THIS IS SMALL!? IT'S FRIKEN HUGE!! IT'S A MANSION!" Ichigo ran inside the beach house that looked like a mansion.

"It's smaller compared to the one in the U.S.," Ryou crossed his arms. "Impressive," Mint said.

"I'm gonna change into my swimsuit right now! Where are our rooms?" Ichigo asked. "Second floor, choose your rooms," Ryou said. 'What is she getting so worked up about? It's only a beach house,' Ryou thought. He held his hand to his head.

"Shirogane-san, thank you for inviting us," Lettuce said, smiling at Ryou. He smiled back. "No problem."

----------------------

"Wow! It's so pretty out here! I totally wish I could live here!" Ichigo danced out of the house with her pink/red frilly bikini. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You look so cute in your bikini, kitty," Kish whispered into her ear. "K-KISH!" Ichigo screamed and tried to wiggle away. "Your even more cute when you struggle," Kish didn't let go.

"I want to go swimming! Let go! Wait, why aren't you in a swimsuit?" Ichigo asked. Kish let go and smiled. "I thought you would go outta control seeing my chest," Kish smirked.

"Nyaa!" Ichigo's cat ears went up. "Mommy has cat ears!" Kakorat said and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Yes, cause she's my konekochan!" Kish put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

She didn't struggle, all she did was sigh.

"Wow! Pudding cannot wait to swim, na no da! Taru Taru, you come too!" Pudding called to the boy who dragged his feet behind.

Lettuce came out with Ryou, while Mint and Zakuro spread out their towels on the sand. Today was truly a perfect day, the sun was shining and everybody was having fun.

Ichigo decided to play in the water with Kakorat. She didn't think she knew how to swim. Meanwhile, Kish was thinking to himself.

"I did a great job lying! It was really because of what happened.......back then..... Aren't cats supposed to be scared of water?" Kish thought to himself.

When the day was over, everyone sat around a huge table piled to the top with delicious foods of all sorts. Everybody's eyes were shimmering in delight at every bite they took.

"Hey, Kish, why didn't you come in the water with us? You could have just walked in, you were wearing your shorts," Ichigo asked in the middle of dinner.

Kish paused and took a sharp breath. A vision of his childhood flashed through his head.

_Flashback (Kish's POV)_

_A stream of water rushing fast. _

_To anyone living where I was, it must have been an illusion. But, it was real. I could hear the roar of an even greater river nearby. How did I even get here in the first place? Was I out of the shelter when I wasn't supposed to be? _

_None of that mattered now. All that mattered is that I found fresh water for everyone! I ran over to get a drink. The taste ran through my mind. Would it taste cold and fresh, unlike the disease infested sewer water we were given? I wouldn't believe it._

_And once I dipped my hand in, my whole body went in. _

_A stinging shock went through my body. My skin was burning off! This is acid water!_

_This was bad. My eyes had accidentally opened and I could tell they were probably bleeding by now. _

_No! I didn't even know how to swim, more or less know how far away I was from something to hold onto. Finally, I was able to get my head above water. My vision was blurred. I needed to get out of the water fast! I grabbed on to a tree branch that was attached to a low tree. _

"_Almost got it!!" I remembered myself saying. When I could actually see a little bit, I noticed my hands were red and bloody._

_I finally hauled myself out of that 'hell water' as I used to call it. My clothes were in shreds, hanging damply to my body. Scratches and skin irritation crossed my arms, legs, and stomach. My hair felt somewhat matted. I felt something coming up, so I hunched over and out came blood from my mouth._

_I gazed at my bloody hand in shock. I had just fallen into acid water and I survived. _

_Ever since then, I have been scared of swimming._

End Flashback. (Normal POV)

"Nothing. I-I just, uh, didn't feel like swimming. Why? Did you want to see me in only swim trunks?" Kish asked, smirking at the blushing feline girl.

"Nyaa! Heck no!" Ichigo quickly nodded her head and put her head in her hands. Kish leaned back in relief, but was still shivering inside.

Ichigo looked over to see that Kakorat had fallen asleep with only half of her dinner eaten. She smiled. Kakorat was very cute when she slept.

"I think I'll go put Kakorat-chan to sleep," Ichigo excused herself, about to wake Kakorat. "I'll help," Kish volunteered. He lifted Kakorat bridal style and he and Ichigo made it up to her room.

"She's cute," Kish smiled as he lay his future daughter down. Ichigo nodded in agreement and leaned her head against his shoulder. Kish noticed this and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her mouth.

Ichigo's body temperature rose, but she kept still.

"Kish, when I asked you why you didn't go into the ocean during dinner, why did you suddenly look scared for a moment?" Ichigo asked. Kish's smirk dropped. His topaz eyes looked down.

"I can't swim," Kish attempted to lie. "No, I can tell it's not that. Please, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just, it's not good to keep hiding," Ichigo turned around to face Kish.

"I'm scared of water," he murmured lightly but Ichigo's hearing picked it up. She blinked in surprise.

"When I was 7 or so, I fell into a river filled with acidic water. It nearly killed me. I've never attempted to swim since," Kish explained, saying each word slowly and sadly.

"That must have been scary," Ichigo said. "Yeah, I can't see extremely well and my eye color changed a bit, some scars are left, but I'm okay," Kish smiled.

"I'm sorry for asking you why you didn't swim," Ichigo looked down in shame. Kish pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips lightly.

"You didn't understand, it's okay," Kish said, lightly stroking her hair. Ichigo returned the hug.

And then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kish back. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but to the both of them, it lasted an hour. Ichigo pulled back and blushed briefly.

She turned and ran downstairs. Kish couldn't help but smirk.

---------------

Holy cheese! That took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than expected! I am so totally sorry! I had severe writer's block! And then, Tsubasa Chronicle, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, BECK, Hetalia Axis Powers, Cardcaptors, Chobits, Ouran High School Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist, and Shugo Chara all had to blur my vision! (Do any of you guys like those animes?)

Once again, I am totally sorry! I really want to escape from Middle School and get good grades. I'm skipping the time when I should be studying to write this.

Sadly, I have lost most of my passion for Tokyo Mew Mew, but lucky for you guys and me, my best friend keeps me inside that Tokyo Mew Mew universe.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you guys for reviewing and reading and favoriting! I really love you guys for that!

-SyaoransRealSelf

(P.S. I think I'm proud of writing Kish's flashback)


End file.
